


Every Family Has One

by bookchan



Category: Chrestomanci - Jones, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls on someone to get him out of a tight spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Family Has One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summercloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summercloud/gifts).



> Yuletide Madness Rocks! I hope you enjoy this little bit of a story.

"Chrestomanci, Chrestomanci, Chrestomanci." Tony ground out, upset that he had to resort to this to escape.

"Tony, you really need to stop denying your geek status" Tim smirked as he tried to get the handcuffs off somehow.

"What are you talking about? You're the geek here McGeek, not me. I've just seen the movie, that's all." Tony stood up and straightened his clothing as best he could. "You might want to straighten up, McProbie. Chrestomanci is much easier to deal with when you're looking your best.

"Tony, deny it all you want but you're a geek. Chrestomanci isn't mentioned in the movie and is from a different series of books completely anyways. He also isn't going to appear just because you said his name three times. He is a character in a book." Tim continued his attempt at getting the handcuffs off. Maybe if he tried a different hand position …

"I don't think I'm a character in a book. Tony, how in the world do you always get yourself in these situations? Really if you weren't my cousin twice removed on my grandfathers side I'd stop coming to your rescue." Chrestomanci sighed, looking strangely at home in the sewer despite the full coat and tails he was wearing.

"I wouldn't have called you this time, Chrestomanci. It's just that Abby gave me chocolate today and I couldn't reject it. It was from Abby. If you could just get these hand cuffs off us, you could be on your way." Tony said as he turned around and held out his hands in their cuffs.

"You are part of my family Tony, no matter how much you deny it, but I will be going now. I hear your captor coming and don't want to interfere more with your escape." The handcuffs were opened with a brief muttered word and the space Chrestomanci had occupied was empty.

"You do know you're never going to live this down right Tony?" Tim smiled with glee at finally having one over the senior agent.

"Stuff it and get ready. The guy is going to be opening that door soon." Tony stood ready to punch their captor as soon as the door opened. Really he was getting of lightly, McGee could have found out about his other relatives instead. Chrestomanci was easy to explain compared to them.


End file.
